A Night in the Clinic
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: Lest wakes up to a dark clinic and no memory of how he got there, only to find Dylas sleeping in the chair beside his bed. Curious as to exactly how far his friend cares for him Lest wakes the young man in hopes of finding out. Lest x Dylas, short romance


**A/N: So, this is my second Yaoi fic and therefore I may not bee too good at them yet but I hope you enjoy! that said, it is Lest x Dylas so if you are not into that please do not continue reading after the A/N. I wanted to write a short fic for this pairing and decided that I'd go about it this way using the clinic, I hope you enjoy! Also, I used a couple times 'older man' which I didn't want to sound as though he was years older, just a little bit. I was just running out of ways to address Dylas. Anyways enjoy! let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory 4 or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Where… Where am I?.." Lest heard his own voice through the darkness yet he could hear nothing else. Stressing to move his arm seemed futile as it didn't respond at all, yet the young man could feel something wrapped around his body from the neck down. It felt like a blanket, had someone wrapped him in something? How did he get there? "Hello?" He spoke again, stressing to reach someone.

After a minute Lest began to feel his muscles twitch a bit and slowly he could move them, but only slightly. Successfully bending his elbow brought only a sharp pain throughout his entire arm so the platinum blonde quickly stopped struggling. "What.. What happened to me? Anyone?" Lest felt as if his eyes were now open, but something lay over his eyes to block his vision. It felt like a wet rag, cool and soft on his skin. Slowly finding the strength Lest forced the arm that didn't hurt slowly to creep up his body, moving his hand to grasp the rag from his face and pull it off revealing to him the inside of Jones' clinic. The lights were off; and the window's blinds were closed but no light attempted to shine through.

Lest began to piece together what had happened, the last thing he remembered was going to the Obsidian Mansion to find.. Dolly… Whoever that is. The platinum blonde finding a little more strength forced himself to sit up in the bed, leaning against the headboard and after looking around decided that the clinic was empty. "Should I call for Jones?.." He whispered to himself debating on whether or not to wake the doctor from his room upstairs. Through the darkness Lest began to make out shapes of objects and things around the room; a book case just opposite of him and some chairs that served as a waiting room over by the door.

Thinking again to what had happened, Lest stressed to remember his last moments in the mansion. He had bumped into one of those gastly beings with a scythe, except this one seemed different. The others were all slow and easy to take down but this was larger, wearing a red cloak and much faster. He had attempted to fight it but… No, that's all he could remember. Snapping back to reality the young man decided that his treatment could wait till morning when Jones and Nancy would not have to be disturbed.

"Who pulled me out of there?" He wondered for a moment but a slight nudge against Lest's leg answered that question. Looking down in fear of whatever had bumped him revealed a sleeping Dylas with his head face down on the bed. The silver haired male seemed to be sitting in one of the waiting room chairs that had been dragged over to the bedside where he fell asleep waiting. His hands were clenched into fists on against the bed with sheets held tightly in anger. "Oh Dylas, you must have been worried…" He whispered, feeling a little happy to see the other boy.

Lest extended a hand, moving it to the back of Dylas's head and resting it there. How long had he been out? How long had Dylas been waiting for him to wake up? Something in the corner of the platinum blonde's vision caught his attention and he turned to look at a large board with medical reports written all over it. At the top, it clearly read "Lest" in the moonlight but the rest was still unreadable. As Lest's eyes adjusted to the darkness he made out the next line, but almost instantly wished he hadn't.

It read "Patient has lost a lot of blood through three major lacerations and one puncture wound, chances of survival are minimal." Lest felt sick; his stomach began to turn and his head began to spin, the room seemed to be shaking as the boy quickly closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed once more. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" he spoke to himself trying to calm his nerves. The worst part was that he felt no pain; he didn't know where the lacerations and puncture were. Although he had a pretty good idea where at least one was. Attempting to move his left arm again caused an intense bolt of pain to pass through the entire limb.

"Wha.." Dylas's soothing voice pulled Lest from the sickening feeling that had begun to overthrow him as Dylas began to stir to his left. The young man seemed to be still asleep, but nuzzled in against Lest's leg as if it were a pillow which caused Lest to blush a little. Deciding at that moment that he was not okay Lest pulled his right arm over to place it on Dylas' shoulder, shaking it a bit.

"Dylas, please get up." He spoke softly as to avoid a rude awakening but the sickening feeling was coming back. His left arm felt too warm, as did his right thigh. "Dylas!" Now getting impatient Lest shook the silver haired boy's shoulder harder to wake him up.

Dylas instantly sat up, eyes wide and in shock. "What? Carrot? Wha?" within seconds Dylas realized where he was, and slowly panned his golden eyes over to look at Lest. "Ah… Lest…" The platinum blonde couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the thought of Dylas dreaming of carrots and very quickly broke into a giggle. "Hey!" Shouted Dylas but Lest simply ignore him.

"Dylas, you were.. haha" taking a quick break to laugh before continuing he added "Dreaming of.. Carrots?.. Pfft!" Lest burst out into a more open laughter which visibly flustered the other man but his amusement was cut short as a massive bout of warm pain shot through his upper right shoulder blade. "Ah-" the Platinum blonde fell back into his bed as the face of happiness was replaced with one of pain. Dylas Cringed just at the sight of Lest's emotion and quickly stood to move up towards Lest's face. "I-I'm okay don't worry." Lest struggled to say his words clearly as to not make Dylas worry. He hadn't known the other for very long but in the last few weeks he'd noticed that Dylas would get worried about his health easily.

"You'd better not try saying anything like that again Lest." Dylas spoke calmly yet his words were lined with anger. "Now don't move, I'll go get Jones." Turning on his heels Dylas took a step towards the staircase but was stopped as Lest's right hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Please don't!" Lest pleaded; even if he was in pain the young man didn't want to disturb others on account of his own stupidity. "Please, as long as you're here I'll be fine alright?" Dylas didn't respond right away, obviously still wanting to go and grab Jones. "Dylas, it's not as bad as it looks trust me." This was a bit of a bluff, as Lest hadn't even seen his wounds yet and didn't know how bad they looked. Nor did he really wish to see them as it would probably just make him feel sicker than he already did. "Actually, I'm feeling a little ill. Could you grab me some water?"

His distraction worked; at the younger man's plea for help Dylas forgot all other motives and made his way straight to the sink to fill a glass of water. Lest raised a brow though when his request resulted in Dylas's tail wagging back and forth as a dog's would if it were happy. Did his companion enjoy helping out that much? The older of the two made his way back to the bedside and handed Lest the glass, pulling his chair closer to where Lest's head rested. "So other than feeling sick how are you doing? You lost quite a lot of blood, do you feel any lighter?"

Lest knew that his friend meant well but upon hearing the previous sentence went pale. The thought of his own blood leaving his body didn't help the sick feeling at all. Dylas saw this and instantly tried to fix it, speaking apologetically "I-I mean, it wasn't very much blood at all! Just a small puddle- or, ah- it wasn't that bad!" The young man looked incredibly flustered, reaching out to put a hand comfortingly on Lest's arm but remembering the injury and backing away.

Lest however found Dylas' stumbling rather amusing and began to chuckle once more. "Haha, it's alright don't worry about it. I'll be fine once I get some rest and maybe some potions." Smiling gingerly at his companion in the chair, Dylas tried to give an awkward worried smile back. "So, uh… were you there? I mean, I don't know how I lived. All I remember is seeing the large red ghost and then nothing." At this the two sat in silence for a second, but Lest noticed a tiny bit of red sneak into Dylas' cheeks. Raising a brow at the silver haired boy, he looked away; down towards his lap.

"Yeah, uh. I was kind of following you I guess, to make sure you didn't get into too much trouble.. Wow, that probably sounds totally creepy.." Dylas began to fidget with his tail which had made its way into his lap and refused to look up. "But you know; you always come back with pretty bad scars. That's because the potions don't heal scars right away right? They're always gone the next day. So I was getting a bit concerned. For the Village. They need you, prince."

As the last words left Dylas' lips Lest remembered the position that he had taken under the town's people's noses and honestly felt a bit ashamed. Here was one of the loyal citizens of Selphia going out of his way to defend the 'prince' when Lest wasn't even the true prince. He felt not only ashamed; but also disappointed. "Ah, you came after me because I am the prince. I see. Well, thank you Dylas; you may return to your home now as I'll be fine." What was he thinking, assuming that Dylas has protected him simply because they were friends, or… something more…

Dylas' head snapped up at the tone of Lest's voice with wide eyes and surprise. "What? No, I- I'm sorry I haven't been completely truthful with you." Dylas placed his hands onto Lest's left arm but at the cringing of the younger man quickly withdrew them, placing them awkwardly on the edge of the bed. "Lest I didn't follow you into the mansion only because you're the prince, but because I care about you! I- Uh, I mean I just wanted to make sure you were safe!"

The platinum blonde grinned a little mischievously at Dylas' slight blush but this time his companion did not withdraw eye contact. "You care about me huh?" At these words Dylas began to fidget uncomfortably and his large animalistic ears flopped down as if in shame. "If you really do care about me then could you rub some potion on my wounds? It works better that way than drinking it but I fear I cannot do it myself." Lest decided to see just how far he could push his 'friend'.

The silver haired man nodded firmly, quickly departing the side of the bed to find some potion. "We'll have to turn a light on though as I can'treally see you that clearly in the dark." Dylas began to rummage around in the medical supply area knowing that there should be a few potions lying around. After finding some he made his way back and reached to light the lantern before sitting down, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Now in the firelight instead of moonlight the two young men could see each other much more clearly; Dylas nearly averting his eyes but forced himself to keep looking forward. "Alright, let's start with your arm and back? You'll need to take your... Shirt of..."

At this statement the platinum blonde nodded softly, motioning for the other to help. "I don't think I can take it off by myself. Could you help? Oh, but please be careful." Lest leaned a little towards the other man, allowing him access to remove his shirt. As Dylas moved to do so Lest decided to keep probing, asking "So you said that you'd notice my scars. Usually I'd only get hit on my body or legs, which would be covered by my clothing; when would you have a chance to see them?"

Dylas froze for a second before continuing, he knew that he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Well when you'd take baths at the same time as me.. I would just kinda notice them.." Lest didn't buy it for a second, his mischievous grin only growing as his hear began to beat a little faster.

"In the baths? Funny, aren't the baths usually pretty steamy?" Dylas didn't respond to this, finishing taking Lest's shirt off his injured arm and putting it to the side revealing the young man's upper body and again acting visibly uncomfortable. His tail however was swinging from side to side behind him, which Lest did not fail to notice. "You'd have to get pretty close to notice something like bodily scars in the bath house, kind of like..." suddenly Lest pulled together the power to sit up and move his face only inches away from the other man's. "This."

Dylas flinched back, retreating into his chair and looking down at his lap once again. Lest however didn't give up, leaning back as well and asking "Could you rub some of that potion on me now?" Looking down at his arm Lest found a bloody bandage just below the elbow, it didn't look quite as bad as he'd imagined. As Dylas began to unwrap it however a rather nasty gash almost circling his entire arm below the joint made itself known and Lest began to feel the pain from it.

Very quickly however potion was smeared onto the injury and cool hands began to massage it in forcing the pain to leave. "That feels... Really good Dylas, Thanks." Now Lest began to blush, feeling the other man's hands on his skin felt more enjoyable than he had expected it to. 'Alright,' he thought to himself trying to boost his confidence. 'I need to know what his feelings are. Before I go crazy wondering about them.' "Dylas," he spoke to get the attention of the other boy.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly without looking away from Lest's arm. It seemed to be doing better already.

"There are a lot of attractive women here in Selphia, I was just wondering if any of them have... Caught your eye?" If he heard the other young man admit his feelings for one of the Selphian girls he would give up.

There was a short pause before Dylas finally responded. He looked up only momentarily to say very clearly "no, none of the women have caught my eye. And I don't believe any of them ever will, as I already have someone else that I have feelings for." This took Lest off guard, the other man had stated that he did not have feeling for any of the women but still held feelings for someone?

"Will you tell me about them?" Asked Lest in a quiet voice. He didn't want to get his hopes up, he didn't want to imagine that his companion may be feeling the same way as he currently was. "Where are they from?" It may still be a woman, just not from Selphia. What if Dylas knew them before being imprisoned as a beast?

"Turn over so I can get your back" Spoke the silver haired boy which surprised Lest whom was expecting answer to his question. None the less he flipped over slowly; wincing at the pain that still remained in his shoulder blade and legs. Lest's right shoulder blade now rested directly in front of Dylas and the young man pulled off the bandages covering the wound before he began to rub in the potion which felt cool and refreshing. "The person who has stolen my heart is a complete idiot."

After that there was an awkward silence. Lest had no idea what to think, how could someone possibly talk about the person they like in that way? Dylas continued however adding "they are always making me worry, night after night. They overwork themselves to the point of exhaustion and then keep going only to result in injury." At the last point Lest couldn't help but wonder if this was about him. His cheeks continued to flush, however Dylas had still not mentioned a gender. Lest was growing tired of this, simply wanting to know the other man's feelins for himself.

The silver haired man finished up with the potion and smiled, already the wound had begun to close. "You can turn now" He spoke quietly, and Lest followed his orders. Once on his back though Lest did something that surprised both of them, reaching out to wrap his arms around Dylas' neck and pulling the older man closer so that their faces were only inches apart once again.

"Now that my arm doesn't hurt so much I can move it better. Thank you. Also, I have one last question for you." Lest continued to look into Dylas' eyes although could not help but notice his animalistic ears straightening up and his tail wagging. Lest's heart continued to beat faster and he hoped that the other man's was as well. When Dylas didn't respond right away the platinum blonde decided to go ahead and ask "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Before Dylas even had a moment to process the question Lest became impatient and push himself forward, this time without any pain ripping through his shoulder blade; and placed his lips against his friend's. He expected rejection, to be pushed back and yelled at however he got quite the opposite as Dylas wrapped his arms around the young man's bare upper body to pull him closer.

After a moment the two pulled away from each other, however Dylas still held Lest; the fur of his collar tickling Lest's chest. "So.." Dylas spoke quietly but didn't look away even as his cheeks became flushed. "May I consider this to be you asking me out?" Lest simply replied with a nod which received a grin from the other man. "From now on I want you to take me with you. I can handle myself, and a I'll do everything I can to watch your back as well. I won't let this happen to you again."

Lest didn't feel the need to reply with words, he simply leaned in and kissed the other man once again.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Short and sweet, but I hope you liked it! I think the next fic I'll be writing will be LestxDolce at the request of 'The Phantom Dragons', but if you have any other preferences let me know! also leave a review to let me know what you thought :)**

**~mill-milloz out!**


End file.
